Elle & lui
by LaLouveOtaku
Summary: Déménagement, nouvelle maison, ville inconnue; tous ces mots annoncent qu'une chose : "nouvelle vie". Du stéréotype en toute sa splendeur! Mais c'est vous qui choisissez me suivre dans ce nouveau monde ... ou pas.
CHAPITRE 1: ELLE & LUI !

Mon nouveau départ commence au lycée ~Drawart~ à New York. J'ai 18 ans mon nom est Ciel. C'est très masculin, mais cela me convient. Mon apparence physique n'est pas très ordinaire, par chance j'ai une grande masse de cheveux roux sur la tête formant des boucles, qui retombent sur mes épaules pour finir au milieu de mon dos. Je suis adepte des vêtements larges, j'ai horreur de ce qui colle à la peau. D'ailleurs je me suis toujours dit que les habits que nous portons reflètent notre personnalité, par ailleurs je constate que personne ne voit les choses de la même manière que moi. Ce qui semble logique mais, en observant toute c'est personne qui clone les autres, j'en suis venu à me dire qu'elles ne font que se cacher par peur d'être différentes. Bref, venons-en à ma particularité physique 'mes yeux'. Je possède un œil bleu et un second qui est vert, ce qui fait souvent l'objet de nombreuses critiques.

Je viens d'emménager et ne redoute absolue pas la reprise des cours. Je ne connais évidemment absolument personne, ni où je me trouve. Sinon ce ne serait pas amusant mais, je sais que je suis Au pied de mon futur Lycée. Il est immense. Il n'a rien avoir avec les petits bâtiments de province, que l'on trouve dans sud de la France. Je devrais me diriger vers la salle où se déroule mon heure d'orientation qui a lie 00. Malheureusement je me connais assez bien, pour dire que j'ai un très mauvais sens de l'orientation... Et c'est pour cela que je suis arrivée en avance. Au lieu de me mettre à chercher, j'admirais la façade qui n'est franchement pas mal. L'originalité que donnent les piliers devançant un couloir extérieur. Apporte un côté ancien à l'ensemble du bâtiment. Mon esprit, ce mis à dévier vers l'urgence de me bouger, pour trouver cette fameuse salle de terminale. Tout ce que j'espérais c'était de ne pas croiser quelqu'un qui me chercherais des ennuis. Une fois décidé à bouger, je pris l'initiative d'entrer. Devant moi ce trouvais un couloir, qui celui-ci était le reflet exact de ceux que l'on trouvait dans les films pour ados. Des casiers rouges recouvraient aussi les murs. De chaque côté, des lycéens si regroupaient adossé aux casiers piétinant un parquet lustré. Chaque bande était différentes allants des émos-gothique qui se distinguaient grâce à leurs cheveux noirs et leurs piercings aux filles superficielles. Des "Barbies" quoi, toujours en chaleur apparemment. Leurs vêtements étaient remplacés par des bouts de tissus recouvrant l'essentiel et leurs visages étaient enduits de peinture. Cette branche de la commune lycéenne avait le don de me dégoûter. Au centre de ce groupe se trouvait un garçon typique du footballeur, qui jouait les donjuans, évidemment il était blond aux yeux bleus. Je m'avançais dans le couloir la tête haute tout en les observant, sens être gêné le loin du monde par mes yeux. Le garçon croisa mon regard, il eut un mouvement de recul avant de me crier :

... : Eh! Le Bâtard vairon, tu as perdu ton maître ?!

Le blond avait prononcé cette phrase en s'avançant vers moi, tout en s'écartant des groupies qui l'entouraient. Il y avait une chose que je ne supportais pas, c'était que quelqu'un me prenne pour un chien et encore plus de me désigner un statut par le nom: 'maître'. Je venais de changer de regard, plus menaçant que mon regard habituel. Plutôt celui qui dit "attention loup enragé " ou encore "t'inquiète mec, t'es mort !". Tout en abordant un sourire de victoire le footballeur venait d'arriver à ma hauteur. Je recommençais à me mouvoir pour me retrouver dos à lui.

... : He! Le cabot tu t'enfuis?  
Moi: Sache que je ne m'enfuis jamais, encore moins la queue entre les jambes... Dit-je suis un ton calme.

Je plaçais ma jambe derrière lui tout en lui décrochant un coup dans la poitrine. Il bascula en arrière et je l'accompagnais dans sa chute, pour me retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Je prie le col de son t-shirt entre mes mains, en affichant un air de tueuse. Il lâcha un gémissement dû à la surprise mêler à la peur "Ah...!". Je Le tirais vers moi, de façon à ce que son visage effleure le mien. Puis lui chuchotais :

Moi: Fais gaffe. Le clebs pourrait mordre...  
... : Dé..désolé!  
Moi : C'est bien... (Tapotant ça joue)

Je lâchais son col pour pouvoir me relever, tout en ignorant les chuchotements des personnes qui avaient assisté à la scène. Une nana du groupe se rua sur le blond toujours allongé sur le sol.

... : Hemett! Ça va cette salope ne t'a rien fait?!  
Hemett : Lâche-moi Jess!  
Jess : Eh ! C'est après cette salope que tu dois crier, pas moi !

Hmpf ! Salope non mais garce peut-être.

moi: 'tain ça ne fait même pas deux minutes et ont me cherche déjà...

Après ma petite confrontation avec ce blondinet nommé _Hemett_ , j'ai marché une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'enfin trouver ma salle. Devant moi à côté de la porte, se trouvait un jeune homme brun aux yeux marron. Affichant un sourire chaleureux et attrayant. Il portait un t-shirt vert qui lui allait vraiment très bien. Il parait assez svelte mais quelque muscle dessinait sa silhouette. Je m'approchais de la porte quand le jeune homme m'interpella :

... : Salut ! Tu es la nouvelle qui vient de France ?  
Moi : Oui.  
... : Moi c'est Thomas ! Et toi ?  
Moi : Tu n'as pas besoin de le s'avoir...  
Thomas : Ah ! Ah ! Figure-toi que si, car je suis l'une des deux personnes qui ont l'obligation de te prendre en charge aujourd'hui.  
Moi : Ciel...  
Thomas : Quoi ?  
Moi : Mon nom est Ciel...  
Thomas : Ok ! Alors, bienvenue au Lycée Drawart Ciel.  
Moi : Hm...  
Thomas : Ra ! Il est encore en retard...  
Moi : Qui ?  
Thomas : C'est vrai je t'ends n'est pas parlé ou presque. Tu te souviens je viens de te dire que je suis l'une des personnes qui doivent t'accompagner la deuxième est en retard comme toujours. Il s'appelle kou et c'est mon meilleur pote. Je dois dire qu'il fait peur à tout le monde.

Thomas venait d'achever sa phrase quand un mec, plus grand que moi lui tapa sur l'épaule. Je dois dire que le garçon en question était assez sexy. Il avait les cheveux noirs et longs qui étaient remontés en queue de cheval. Quelques mèches se baladaient librement sur son front. Ses yeux étaient aussi verts que mon œil droit, sa bouche était fine abordant sans arrêt un rictus irritant : « ok... le parfait Bad-boy » pensait-je, je peux même parier qu'il collectionne les filles pour le prouver qu'il ramène tous ceux qui bougent dans son lit. Vu la familiarité avec la quel ce mec traitait Thomas, j'en conclue que c'était lui le fameux _Kou_. Celui-ci se retourna vars moi, comme s'il avait perçu que m'interloquais à son sujet. Il me lança un regard des plus noirs, remplie de dégoût et de haine. S'en sourciller je soutins son regard, il paraissait étonné et déséquilibré. Malheureusement pour lui sa lèvre supérieure fit un mouvement de nervosité qui trahissait son inquiétude. Voyant son tic je fis un sourire en coin, pour lui montrer ma victoire.

Moi : Lui faire peur ? Hmpf ! Il leur en faut peut.  
Thomas : euh... Ah ! Ah ! Kou, personne ne t'avais jamais tenu tête avant !(pleurant de rire)  
Kou : Ferme la Tom' ! C'est qui elle ?  
Thomas : Malheureusement pour toi cette furie, c'est la nouvelle.  
Kou : Tss... c'est donc toi qui as réussi à faire ravaler la fierté d'Hemett ? Un microbe comme toi ?  
Moi : Tu as un problème avec ça ?  
Kou : OUHH ! Elle a du caractère le Fillette !(posant sa main sur ma tête)  
Moi : Fillette ? (attrapant son poignet, en le compressant) Je te le répéterais pas, mêle toi de t'es affaire sinon retourne chasser tes trophées ailleurs. Ici tu risques de rentrer chez toi sur le cul s'en rien pour te soulage appart ta pauvre main.  
Kou : gnn ...  
Moi : je pars devant, on se retrouve dans la cour ...

Je me dirigeais vers la porte, en pestant contre ce type et me félicitais pour avoir été calme face à lui. Je serrais les poings pour contenir mon envie de faire demi-tour pour lui en coller une. J'entrais enfin dans la salle des terminales en donnant un coup d'épaules au mec prétentieux à ma droite.

Kou : Merde ! C'est quoi cette fille, je vais la défoncer !  
Thomas : Ah Ah ! Elle a un sacré caractère. Quant à toi, tu es vraiment con ! Tu le sais ça?  
Kou : Ok! Ok! C'est bon... Bon j'y vais-je ne vais pas me laisser faire comme ça !  
Thomas : comme tu voudras, mais vient pas pleurer parce que ta fierté en a pris un coup.

Kou : Ouais mais c'est intéressant ...

 _ **Alors? Vous avez aimé le CHAPITRE 1 ?**_  
 _ **J'espère parce que c'est ma première fiction...**_


End file.
